


Stitches and Kisses

by SeaPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom! Lance, EMT! Adam, He memorized Lance's schedule, If you watch Grey's Anatomy…then you know what's up, Keith is also bad at feelings, Lance takes every opportunity to flirt with Keith, M/M, Nurse! Hunk, Nurse! Lance, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Surgeon! Allura, Surgeon! Keith, Surgeon! Shiro, They end up locked in on of the On-call rooms, Top! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPanda/pseuds/SeaPanda
Summary: Keith thought his life was pretty normal (read: hectic). Sure, he had no free time, and it seemed that more and more people were getting admitted to the emergency room every day, but he can't complain.It wasn't until he met a nurse that his life got even more hectic (and for the better).





	Stitches and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Tumblr. Just started it too!!! seapanda0@tumblr.com

“What happened?” Allura stormed through the door leading to the ambulance, Keith following close behind.

“He tried to pick a fight. Chose the wrong person and ended up with a bullet through the stomach. His vitals are low and he already flatlined.” Adam, the EMT in charge of the injured, rushed through the double doors while Allura was shouting orders left and right. Keith wanted to help Allura, but he also knew that Allura would kick him out the moment he stepped foot into that OR. Keith didn't think he was stressed. Sure, there were days where he just wanted to be locked in a dark room until he was able to think again, but that just comes with the job description. 

And after his panic attack yesterday, he felt like he was going to need more and more of those moments.

Keith aimlessly walked the hospital halls. Coran told him to go home and relax, but he just couldn't force himself to leave. He needed to do something. He found himself in the nurse's ward, looking around for that mess of brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. Normally, Lance would be hanging out here since it is his lunch period, but the Cuban boy is nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Lance, he is in one of the on-call rooms, sorting through documents" Hunk stated with a knowing grin. Hunk was one of the first to speak to Lance after he transferred from Cuba to Altea, and he quickly became his best friend. However, Hunk seems to know more than he lets on because he is always trying to get Lance alone with Keith (not that he minds. He likes the help), and once locked them in a broom closet. Shiro found out and just assumed that they were both fighting, and it led to a long, awkward talk about civility in the workplace. Not that Shiro should be talking about that. Just the other day, Keith caught him and Adam making out in Shiro's office like it was the last day on earth. Shaking that dreadful thought out of his head before it could get any worse, Keith nodded to Hunk and made his way to the one and only on-call room in the nurse's ward. 

Opening up the door as quickly and quietly as he could muster, Keith's eyes quickly found Lance. He was hunched over the table, piles of papers surrounded him like a wall, and there seemed to be more littered on the ground surrounding his feet. Lance was wearing dark blue scrubs, a complimenting color on him. His hair was everywhere, making it look like he just crawled out of bed, but the look suited him. He looked tired and probably felt like shit too. Keith felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't distract Lance from the work at hand, but Keith didn't know what else to do. He wanted to ask Hunk, but when he tried to open the door, he found that it wouldn't budge. 'That bastard...' Keith sighed internally before turning around and making his way towards Lance.

"You know, if you continue to sit like that, you will develop a hunchback when you get older."

Lance jumped, not expecting Keith to be in front of him. "Shouldn't you be working or something? I thought you had a surgery scheduled for today." "It got canceled. Coran and practically everyone else thinks I need a break." Lance nodded, looking back at all the stacks looming over him before sighing. He looked up at Keith, "well then, do you want to help me finish these?" Keith felt himself smile, before nodding and collapsed in the adjoining chair across from Lance.

~~******************~~

Keith groaned for the hundredth time that evening. "Why the fuck did you get assigned to sort out these documents? Why the fuck would anyone want to do this?" Lance kicked him under the table, "I work for you. These are all of your documents, new and old, and I had to do this because you have no idea how to be organized. Plus, Coran got sick of looking at it." 

Keith rolled his eyes. His shoulders were straining and he was starting to develop a headache from the amount of bullshit he was reading. "You know, there are ways to get rid of stress than just diving into work." Keith looked at Lance, his pen freezing on the paper as he locked eyes with him. "What do you mean. I don't want to sit around doing nothing if that's what you mean." Lance was staring at him intensely, trying to find anything hostile before continuing.

"I think you know what I mean Keith...after all, I know you want it. And I think you know that I want it too."

Keith froze. He didn't think he was that obvious when it came to Lance. Sure, he felt sexual attraction when he first laid eyes on the Cuban, but over the past few weeks, those sexual feelings turned more into pining and next thing he knew, he memorized Lance's schedule and tried to see him as much as possible without looking like a love-sick fool.

"I don't know what you mean." He looked back at his paper, not noticing Lance's absence from the table. Next thing he knew, he had the pen taken from his hand and Lance was suddenly on his lap, his knees bracketing Keith's hips as he forced Keith to look up. Lips were on his before Keith had time to process the situation he found himself in. He couldn't think straight, those soft, sinful lips were on his and Keith didn't know what to do. 'Fuck it' Keith thought before he grabbed Lance's hips, pulling him closer before moving his lips against his. 

Keith thought he must have been dreaming, but the muffled moan that escaped Lance brought Keith back to reality. He wanted more. He wanted all that Lance would give him. 

Keith stood up, a solid grip on Lance's hips, and trekked to one of the two beds in the room. He placed Lance in the middle before climbing between his legs, capturing Lance's lips in his while he slowly ground his hips against Lance's. Lance moaned into the kiss, arching up into Keith's chest and latching his hands on the front of Keith's shirt and dragging them under his shirt. Keith leaned back onto his heels as he lifted his shirt over his head, watching as Lance studied his chest, eyes dilating and breathy moans escaping his lips. Keith was gone. He was so hard and he wanted lance so bad. He reached for Lance's shirt, pausing to look at Lance to make sure it was ok. Lance quickly shook his head and Keith practically ripped the shirt off of his body, diving down to Lance's lips again as he allowed his hands to roam the supple, smooth, tan skin that he gets to mark as his. Lance was trembling all over, eyes clasped shut as hands traveled all over his chest, and Lance needed to feel more of Keith.

"Pl-please Keith..... I...I need more. Please, please please." Lance was desperate. He's wanted this since he first laid eyes on Keith, and it seemed that no matter how many times Lance flirted with the man above him, it wasn't getting through his head. He will admit that his feelings evolved over time, especially as he got to know the man more, and it just made him more desperate for Keith. Keith growled as he thrust his hips down, causing a strangled moan to escape Lance. "Fuck, Lance. Are you sure? I won't be able to stop once I start."

Lance looked into Keith's eyes, seeing the hesitation before tentatively reaching up to cup his cheek. "I ready for this Keith."

It was a mess of limbs while they undressed each other, Keith embracing both of their members and slowly sliding up and down while he stuck three fingers in Lance's mouth, watching Lance suck on them as if his life depended on it. Keith groaned and thrusted into his hand, causing Lance to moan around his fingers. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, Keith brought them to Lance's hole, slowly circling the tight ring of muscle all while pressing butterfly kisses all over Lance's body. Keith caught Lance's lips again as he slowly pushed the first digit in. Once he was up to his knuckle, he slowly pulled out before pushing in, all while watching and listening for any sounds of pain or discomfort. Once Keith deemed him ready for another, the process of stretching him gave Keith the chance to torture Lance. Keith changed his angle as he looked for Lance's prostate, brushing against it when he found it and slowly thrusting against it. 

Lance was trembling and so ready. He felt lightheaded and was drowning in pleasure. "I'm ready Keith. I want-I want you in my now."

Keith growled as he pulled his fingers out of Lance, slicking his member with the remaining "lube" before lining up to Lance's hole. He carefully pushed in, feeling the tightness of his hole immediately and Keith knew he was already so close. Lance didn't look that far off either, and Keith was ready to destroy the man underneath him. He pulled out, stopping just before he pulled out completely before slamming his hips forward towards the direction of his prostate, hoping to hit it. Lance threw his head back, and silent scream on his lips as his hands dug into the sheets beneath him. Keith kept up with the brutal pace, latching his mouth on Lance's neck and leaving bite marks and dark purple marks all over it. Moans and skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls, and lance swore they were going to break the bed based on the noise it was making. Lance had his hand's attached to Keith's shoulders and Keith had a bruising grip on Lance's hips. Both were close. So so close.

"Keith...Keith, I'm so close-please Keith!" Tears were rolling down Lance's cheeks as the pleasure became too much. "I know baby. Come on Lance, come for me" Keith whispered in his ear and Lance came just from that. He swore he blacked out for a couple seconds because next thing he knew, Keith had his teeth embedded in his shoulder as he filled up Lance. A strangled moan left Lance, his sensitive body fluttering around Keith and Keith collapsed on top of Lance, both out of breath. 

Keith slowly pulled out of Lance, grimacing as his cock met the cool air. Lance held his arms out, wanting to snuggle with Keith and just fall asleep in his arms. Keith smiled, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Lance, and Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith's neck. Snuggling close, Keith could tell Lance was already asleep and Keith wasn't fighting sleep for once in his life. Before he dozed off, he reminded himself to beat the living shit out of Hunk and then thank him afterward.

~~******************~~

"What has gotten you so happy Keith? Did you finally relax as I told you to?" Allura questioned. "Yeah, you could say that." He waved as he continued to walk to Coran's office.

He pulled his phone out when he felt it vibrate, a smile already on his lips.

_From Lance:_

_Can't wait to see you tonight babe **;}**  _

Keith was so ready.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is my third Klance story and I felt pretty confident in it! Please comment and kudos if you like!!!! I can't wait to continue writing some more. And if you guys have any ship ideas, please tell me here or on my Tumblr page!


End file.
